It is conventional to provide a switch assembly that changes position based on mechanical linkages connected to the shifter of a transmission of the vehicle to provide an output display signal. Such switch assemblies generally comprise either a rotary movable contact mechanism such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,768 and 5,440,087, or a straight linear movable contact mechanism such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,975. The present invention relates to the latter type in which an actuator carrying a set of movable contacts is caused to slide back and forth in a straight line. According to the present invention, the shifter changes the position of the internal mode switch and the internal mode switch's electrical bit pattern may trigger a change in electronically controlled valves. According to the latter noted patent, the movable contacts are spring cantilever arms biased into engagement with respective stationary electrically conductive segments along tracks in locations selected to provide a selected pattern so that output signals are obtained based on the longitudinal position of the internal mode switch to identify the switching position of the gear shift selector of the vehicle transmission. According to the present invention the spring contact arms were changed to include dual bends however, testing has shown that over time the contact force of these spring contact arms decrease and eventually become less reliable. For example, if the contact force is insufficient the spring contact arm can lose contact with the stationary conductive segment during periods of high vibration. Another limitation in the system is that over time the contact resistance can increase sufficiently to cause a problem due to oxidation of wear particles and the surface of the mating stainless steel conductive surfaces. The electrical switch system operates by applying a voltage to the stationary conductive segments with one of those segments being grounded. All the spring arms are connected electrically and one particular spring arm and the stationary conductive segment that is grounded are in continual contact. When a grounded spring contact arm makes contact with a stationary conductive segment at high voltage, it grounds that segment causing the voltage to drop below a specific threshold. When the spring contact arm rides on the plastic for that segment, the stationary conductive segment remains at high voltage. Since the spring contact arms and the stationary conductive segments are stainless steel, exposure to oxygen, time and heat cause them to oxidize and the subsequent oxidized wear particles also causing the contact resistance to increase thereby increasing Vout until there is insufficient deferential between the switching level for the electronic module to determine whether or not the spring contact arms are in engagement with a stationary conductive segment.